This invention relates to press loading methods and apparatus and more particularly to apparatus and methods for loading molding presses.
Molding operations are typically carried out on a high volume batch basis where the total time required to produce a given size batch of molded articles is critical from a manufacturing cost standpoint. Since the time required for the actual molding operation in the press is typically relatively fixed by the particular molding operation being performed, any significant reduction in the total manufacturing time must involve reductions in the time required to load and unload the press. This invention addresses the problem of reducing the time required to load the press. Loading of molding presses was originally done in a totally manual process wherein the press was opened and the operator placed the articles to be molded, individually and by hand, in a predetermined array on the mold. Later attempts at reducing loading time have involved the use of a preloading board or tray where the operator, while the press is closed for a molding operation, prepares a predetermined array of articles on the preloading board and then, upon opening of the press following completion of the molding process, positions the preloading board in the press over the mold and actuates a suitable release mechanism to allow the articles to be transferred downwardly onto the mold. While this preloading system reduces loading time significantly, the loading time still remains a significant part of the total time required to produce the molded part.